Book of One-Shots
by Nibroischuro
Summary: In different genres for different people, this is made to keep antsy readers at tow. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:The Five Times

**Sup y'all! This is author Rogue, and yes this is ARB. So anyway, we know that you readers can be **_**very**_** antsy at some point. So cease-fire! We'll cool you down. You ready? Well, let's go!**

* * *

The Five Times He Seen Her Smile (And the One Time She Made Him)

Rogue stared out towards the blue sky. It reminded her of the blue eyes of a good friend. Then she was struck with the familiar scent of Agent Mike Prisma. She turned around.

"Well, I actually owe you one." He said as he gave her a cup of coffee that he rushed to get.

"How did you know I like my coffee black and with no sugar?" Rogue asked after taking a sip.

"You have very observant twins." He said in reply.

Rogue smiled, and Mike remembered the five times he saw her smile, and the one time she made him.

* * *

_32 years ago_

Mike had walked her to her first student assembly in the Academy. Rogue looked a bit nervous. She looked at him with pleading blue eyes.

"It's alright, Rogue. You'll be fine. You'll have me to watch over you." Mike said.

Rogue smiled, and he knew that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

_Several months later_

"Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov, graduating with highest honors." Gary said that day. Rogue walked up the stage that day and saluted and flipper-shakes Gary with one flipper, and receives her diploma in the other. After the ceremony, Rogue was chatting with fellow batch mate Katy Hunter and Chris Prisma. She looked away and saw Mike.

"Agent Mike!" Rogue said and quickly hugged him.

"Hello Rogue. My, graduated with highest honors? Good for you." He said.

"Will I still be seeing you again?" Rogue asked.

"Why, sure! You'll always be seeing old man Prisma, right? We're in the same agency, y'know?" Mike questioned.

She smiled, and he knew that it was a yes.

* * *

_27 years ago._

"Miss Tvarkov, please put up your right flipper, and repeat after me." The Director said. "I"

"I," Rogue said.

"State your name, please." The Director said.

"Rogue Alyssa T. Tvarkov." She said.

"Will accept the obligation to lead the Anti-Terrorism Division." The Director dictated.

"Will accept the obligation to lead the Anti-Terrorism Division." Rogue repeated.

"I swear to lead humbly and serve with all my heart." The Director said.

"I swear to lead humbly and serve with all my heart."

"And govern with a fair hand."

"And govern with a fair hand." Rogue said, her biceps are starting to hurt.

"So help me Benny." The Director finally said.

"So help me Benny." Rogue said.

"Congratulations, General Rogue Tvarkov." The Director said.

Rogue smiled as she was given a round of applause.

* * *

_Months later_

It was the music that drew him to that spot. He was standing near the doorway of the music room of the Academy. He knew all too well that the piece was Once Upon A December.

"Someone holds me safe and warm…" The agent sang.

Mike's eyes snapped open. '_That voice, it's so familiar'._ He thought and peered at the door. His thought was true. '_Rogue plays the piano! Wait. Rogue plays the piano?' _he thought.

"Horses prance through the silver storm…" she continued.

He knows all too well that she is smiling. But for now, he needs to go. He's hearing footsteps coming near.

_3 years later_

It was the cry that sent him running to the Anti-Terrorism snack room.

"YES! YES! YES!" Rogue cried and hugged Jason tight, as watching agents applauded and whistled their congratulations. Mike had to squint to look at what was glinting on Rogue's neck.

"An engagement necklace?" He said out loud.

Rogue turned to look at Mike, and smiled. Minutes later, Jason muttered to him something that made him smile.

"Can you please be the best man?"

* * *

_Just recently…_

A bomb had exploded near poor Agent Mike, and a piece of shrapnel hits his chest. He was sent to the nearby infirmary, with Rogue waiting.

"Mike! Mike don't die on me! Don't die! I don't want to be left like Catherine! Please!" Rogue sobbed, tears streaming down her flushed face. With shaky hands, she presented him an injection with a red, and seemingly thick substance. She silently injected it into his bloodstream, and then walked a few steps back. He had passed out. She knew it was what her blood would do to him. Then he was back to her, back alive, and forever will be.

"You… you saved me?" he asked.

"Yes…" Rogue said.

He smiled, and she knew that he was grateful.

* * *

**So. Like the little story I made. This happens in the future, the wonderful future. This book of one-shots may or may not be made solely by me (Rogue). Stay tuned, folks!**

**So help me Benny- It's like the "So help me God" thing that is usually said at the end of an oath.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Game

16/08/2013 05:27:00

**Why hello, dear readers! Since I am quite a Slender-addict (even if he terrifies me to no end), I'm decided to make this song-fic. The song is from Vocaloid, which is somehow my addiction also. Oh well, I'll explain further later.**

* * *

The Game

_Finding yourself all alone with lack of memory_

_You are drawn to an empty house nearby, suspiciously._

Joshua Helixon. An immigrant from USA, who has no idea what to do. He looked at the street, then at the piece of paper he had. He knocked slowly at the door.

"Who's there?" A voice said from inside the igloo. The door opened, revealing a very sleepy Gary.

"H-H-Hello. I'm here for th-th-the test subject thing." The boy sputtered.

"Ah. So you are. Well, come in." Gary welcomed the boy in.

_Collect the clues, he's watching you_

_Following is the key._

Rogue was looking around the hallway. Going behind enemy lines was always her favorite lesson in the Academy. She had found Catherine, and was now looking through a computer. The files were just 95% in her USB when the computer was shattered by three gunshots.

**BAM BAM BAM!**

In a split second, Catherine pushed Rogue to the ground hard, and she watched in horror as Catherine was shot directly at the torso.

_Embrace your gun; this game is done_

_Finally you are free._

Rogue's bitter tears hit the tombstone of Catherine. The thought of loosing someone who helped her become the best of the best was painful, and the thought alone made her cry harder. She didn't know, though, that Joshua was somewhere there, laughing heartily at her sorrow.

_Walk around the woods at night to see what you can find_

_A symphony of pages, don't look back, he's right behind_

Jason did this for whom he loved. He had gone against EPF orders and had infiltrated the Infinitist's camp, and got intel. They had poisoned his little Russian, and he'll do anything to avenge her. He wonders if they already discovered the three dead bodies in the Security Room…

_The more you know, the deeper in_

_The faster goes the chase_

He had already read several important documents of the Infinitists. He is just almost done downloading…

_And in the end, you succumb to_

_The man who has no face_

He had felt the cold barrel of the gun hit his shoulder. He turned around. To his horror, Joshua Helixon was there, the man with no true face. Jason was knocked out unconscious before he could react.

_Slender Man, let's play again_

_The games that never ends_

Rogue's fury was plainly seen as she read the report of Jason recently missing.

"That fool! Why did he _dare_ go into enemy camps against EPF orders!" Rogue cried.

"He cares for you, Rogue. He went in to get intel about the enemy, intel to defeat them." Terry casually said.

Rogue only gave her an ice-cold glare.

_Slender Man, let's play again_

_The game that seeks revenge_

Joshua smirked. From where he was, he can feel the anger that boils the cold Russian girl. Jason, who was leashed to the wall, was retorting furiously.

"She will never talk! Neither will I!" Jason cried.

"Why would I be worried about her?" Joshua asked, "I should be worried about _you_. _You_ have enemy intel in your flippers."

Jason's eyes widened. Torture.

_Walking down the halls, darkness envelops like a sea_

_All the kids nowhere to be found in this elementary_

_You grab the bears, so do you dare_

_Regardless, danger lurks_

_Behind the blankness of his face_

_Lies a devious smirk_

Rogue had to infiltrate enemy lines, _again_. Many agents disappeared; if they did come back they'd be ragged or traumatized, and many were never heard of ever again. It was like a "last-seen-after-midnight" case that she loves solving.

"Tvarkov, little girl; be careful there. The place is like North Joseon, once caught, you'll be tortured." Dot said into her earpiece.

"I am fully aware of that, Dot." Rogue murmured.

The air suddenly smelled like perfume, a familiar scent.

"There are a few penguins who can recognize me that quick." Joshua said, his butterfly knife in flipper. He smirked.

"And what do you mean, Joshua?" Rogue questioned.

"You're unique. But you may never know the little secret I keep about you and me." He said.

"Ah." Rogue said, then collapsed. Too bad, she didn't recognize the perfume. It was sleeping powder.

_Wake up consumed by a familiar ambiance._

_8 pages scattered 'round as if it were a second chance_

_Follow the lights, flee to the tree_

_But never turn around_

_Cause in a second you will hear_

_That oh so slender sound!_

Gary woke up. He was tattered, wounded in one wing. The air smelled like blood, obviously his. Many bloody papers were on the ground; he looked at the first one he can grab.

"No…" he said, "This can't be right."

It was. It was the first page of General Rogue Tvarkov's file. There was a red stamp that was smudged on the general's picture. Gary guessed that it was a "We-caught-her" stamp. He turns around, and meets face-to-face with a gun barrel.

**BAM!**

_Do you want to play again? _

Gary is knocked out unconscious due to the gunshot that hits his side.

_Do you want to play again?_

Jason lay bloodied on the stone cold floor.

_Do you want to play again?_

Rogue lay in chains unconscious, alone in a room.

_Do you want to play again?_

Dot removes her headset, and looks up. She was rather pale, and was obviously scared.

"Director. They got Rogue."

* * *

**Enigma is rather my thing. If you look closely, the one-shot/song-fic consists of seven different scenes, which are part of my Project: Infinite trilogy. The seven scenes represent the eight pages, and the personalities of Rogue and Joshua are the eighth page. The personalities of Rogue and Joshua are similar since they are both portrayed cold. "The man who has no face" in the story means that Joshua is an egoistic penguin. **

**North Joseon- North Korea.**

**More soon, comrades!**


	3. Chapter 3:Secrets Well Not Really

**We meet again! Oh well, with the rain here, I thought of a wonderful thing. I was like "Why not make a one-shot about the silly things that happens inside the EPF?" So I made this, and voila! Enjoy!**

Secrets… Well Not Really

"You foolish fools did what?!" Rogue cried.

"I told you, we sedated Gary's coffee. It's hilarious!" Rookie and Miranda chuckled. Gary happened to stumble into Rogue's office, mumbling some random scientific names for scientific things.

"Oh Benny is he annoying you, Ms. Tvarkov?" Cyrilla Chaste, Rogue's secretary, asked as she steered Gary somewhere else.

"No, Cyrilla. He didn't do anything… wrong." Rogue said. "He just… came in?"

"Right…" Cyrilla said and went back to her desk. Rogue gave the two a death stare before running to the medical bay, looking for the right sedative to keep Gary asleep for a few hours.

* * *

**FWOOSH!**

Jet looked at his right, a trail of white cream was on the floor outside, and a screaming Russian happened to be yelling curses and insults in Russian.

"You foolish chicken! You slimy thing dared to make such a mess!" she yelled in Russian.

Passing-by General Heather of Emergency Response looked at Jet. "Ya think we should run after those two?"

"What two?" Jet asked.

"Rookie's on a fire extinguisher?" Heather said.

"Oh heck no…" Jet muttered.

"So we should stop them?" she asked.

"Nah. Let's just see what happens." Jet said casually.

* * *

Dot and Heather were playing 4 Pics 1 Word in Dot's personal cell phone, Rogue was busy fixing her car, and the others were watching the baseball match on TV, betting each other on who would win.

"Wait. That's charm." Heather said and Dot pressed it in. Then they saw four pictures.

"This is a sausage, right?" Dot said. Heather agreed and Dot pressed it in. Rogue then yelled out something.

"Jason! Give me the wrench!" Rogue yelled. Jason stood up from the couch, and walked to give Rogue the wrench.

"Well…" Dot said and looked at the pictures. "I don't know what this is."

Heather tilted her head. Two were of penguins wearing dark red clothes, and the others were of a bunch of penguins, with one person away from the group.

"Is that blood?" Heather asked.

"I don't think so." Dot said. "Is it lonely?"

"Uh-uh. The red clothes." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah. Uh… how much coins do we have?" Dot asked.

"38 coins. Darn." Heather growled.

"Wait I think I know this." Dot smirked, he whispered something to Heather, and they both smirked.

"**ROGUE!**" They said in unison.

"Huh? Wha-BANG!" Rogue stood up, but smacked her forehead onto the metal bottom of the car. She knocked herself unconscious. Every general stared at her unconscious body in terror.

"I'll get the stretcher." Heather said and fled.

"I'll pull her out." Chub said.

"And we'll be fixing Rogue's car." Jet and Jason said at the same time.

* * *

**That's it for today! Oh well, see ya later!**

**Benny-God**


	4. Chapter 4:Hide and Seek

**And so, we meet again. Lily Aldean, I have made a special scene JUST for you. Oh well, enjoy this rather sad story!**

* * *

Hide and Seek

_Ding-Dong Hurry and open the door, I have come_

_Even if you try to hide, it's no use_

_Ding-Dong Hurry and open the door, I have come_

_It's already too late to run_

10-year-old PSA Agent Rogue Tvarkov was confused in this world. Agents were poisoning each other, many go to missions and end up either KIA, MIA, or plain traumatized. By goodness sakes, her batch mates' minds were already corrupt.

_Looking through the window, our eyes met_

_Two eyes frozen in fear, I want to see up close_

Rogue examined her fellowmen's behaviors. Many were already gambling on their lives, going to the enemy, this wasn't what they were trained to do.

"Follow Mr. Jet Pack Guy's orders." Rogue said that day. "If we don't want to get ourselves in trouble."

"Oh please." Chris snorted. "We need to get in now. Now or never, I'm sick and tired of this. Besides, I don't need you."

Chris left her alone, in the dark and cold woods in the middle of the night.

"I told you not to… Chris." Rogue murmured as she heard gunshots.

_Ding-Dong I'm coming in, hurry up and run_

_Let play tag and have fun_

_Ding-Dong I've come in, hurry up and hide_

_Lets play hide-and-seek and have fun_

_The thumping of your footsteps can be heard_

_Your ragged breathing can be heard_

She requested for a mission alone that day. Her comrades teased her that she was just being cold. She only gave them a stare of confusion.

_Hide tightly_

_I can see your hair_

_Hide tightly_

_I can see your hair _

_Hide tightly_

_I can see your hair_

_Hide tightly_

_Head..._

Rogue hid behind a crate as gunshots flew past her. She was ragged, _wounded_ for goodness sakes. A shot flew past and tore her right suit's sleeve apart. What kind of material does the PSA use for these suits?

"She's there!" A voice cried as Rogue felt a pang of pain shooting up her right wing. She looked to see that shrapnel dug itself into her exposed flesh. She felt a bit dizzy, since she has already lost so much blood. With all her might, she shot at the last remaining thugs before calling in backup.

_Knock-Knock I'm in front of your room door_

_I'm coming in, I won't ask for permission_

_Knock-Knock I'm inside your room, where are you hiding_

_The game is almost at end_

Rogue stumbled into the fitness room. She held her wounded wing with her other flipper.

"Mr. Jet Pack Guy?" Rogue asked. The man was only wearing some white singlet and was lifting some weights. He looked up, and saw the little agent.

"Ah. From the recent gang cartel mission, right?" he asked and stood up.

"Yes. Still trying to buff up, sir?" Rogue asked.

"Yep. Now, what is it?" Jet asked.

"What's going on, here? My fellows' minds are already corrupt. What is happening to what they learned, what they strived to do?" Rogue asked.

Jet bit his lip. It was hard explaining this; since the thing is that he doesn't even know what's going on as well. There have been sayings that Batch 207 will be the best batch the PSA has even seen, has the prophecy been false?

"I don't know as well, but we'll work this out." Jet said. Rogue only smiled.

_I looked under the bed in your room_

_You're not here, next is inside your closet..._

"Here are your briefing files. Good luck." Gary said and left.

"Agents Rogue Tvarkov and Chris Elevelans." Gary said. "You're paired up again for this rather dangerous mission."

"Oh great, you again." Chris snarled. "What's the problem, did the little Russian go mute?"

"That is not nice, Agent Elevelans." Rogue said. "Protocol 901 states…"

"Protocol, protocol I don't care." Chris snapped.

_Ding-Dong here you are_

_Ding-Dong you were here all along_

_You're it_

_Ding-Dong I've found you now_

_You're it_

_Ding-Dong it looks like I won_

_You're it_

_Ding-Dong_

_Receive your penalties_

"But protocol states that we mustn't violate…" Rogue was stopped again.

"Rogue, protocol doesn't matter anymore!" Chris cried. "This is a new world, by Benny's sakes. It's no longer the Academy. There isn't anymore a second chance. Run with the pack, if you don't want to get lost."

Chris walked away, and Rogue just sighed and placed down her file.

"I'm alone. Yet again, yet again."

_Ding-Dong the game is at end_

_There's no one left_

_Ding-Dong goodbye to everyone_

* * *

Ya like it? Huh? It's Vocaloid (Yet again, yet again.) So, see ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5:The Secret Behind My Success

**Hello! Nice to meet y'all… once again in this growing story! Oh well, read and review!**

* * *

The Secret Behind My Success

_The secret behind my success,_

_At first it's like a mess._

Cyrilla only took a step in when she saw the room of Rogue that looked like it was hit by a tornado.

"Where's Rogue?" Cyrilla asked passing-by Lieutenant General Adrian Hepson.

"I think she's- oh my what?!" Adrian cried. He stared at the messy room. "She's… I think she's inventorying her files… again."

"Ah. So she's organizing it?" Cyrilla looked around "And where is she now?"

"No bloody idea." Adrian sighed.

_My ideas are scattered here and there,_

_But they all are one up there._

"It's all up there, Gary." Rogue said and pointed towards her forehead. "All my ideas are up there."

"Well. Thanks for returning this file to me, agent. I've been looking for it desperately." Gary said and walked back towards the work he's doing. As she walked back to her still messy room, she had sworn she heard a squeal from the lab.

_But the secret behind my success_

_Is nowhere there, no, not in the mess._

Rogue… you have a lot of work to do. I pity you." Cyrilla sighed.

"Yeah. It's my life, so don't mess with it." Rogue said with her tone as dark and warning as a "Heavy traffic ahead" sign.

"Alright… sorry Ms. Tvarkov." Cyrilla said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Rogue laughed.

_For the secret behind my success_

_Is far beyond my mind, away from corruption's mess._

Rogue was calmly walking through the Academy's hallway, feeling the brick walls painted blue and white. Every time she walks through that specific corridor, she can imagine the buzzing noise of Batch 207 back then, and the air's smell a mixture of sweat, metal, and freshly ironed clothes.

"Hey guys! Look who's coming!" she remembered a jock yelling that day.

"Aw yeah! It's Rogue Tvarkov!" a nearby cheerleader said.

"You did great in Marksmanship, Rogue. But really, you need to work on bling." A nearby radio DJ said.

"I'm perfectly fine with what I have, thank you very much." Rogue mumbled as she passed him by. Then she slowly came back to reality and noticed two young trainees in front of her.

"General Tvarkov?" the blonde boy asked.

"You were talked about in our Authorities class. Did you REALLY get that close to those gangsters?" the brunette girl asked.

"Yes… yes I did." Rogue said.

"Well… I'm glad you did that." The brunette looked down. "That gang cartel killed my mom."

Immediately, Rogue's heart softened. Sure, it wasn't often she had things like that, but she usually goes soft on penguins who experienced her pain, her suffering. She quickly wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Hey. Justice's been served 5 years ago. How old were you back then?" Rogue asked.

"6." She said. "My name's Aria."

"And I'm Julius." The blonde said.

"And together, we're an awesome team!" both said at the same time.

"Wonderful. Well, why aren't you in class?" Rogue asked.

Julius looked down "We're lost."

Rogue's muscles in her face suddenly relaxed. "Ah. Common problem we faced then and now. _I _even got lost in the hallways. Well, we're we going?"

Aria's head snapped towards the general. "You mean, you'll be bringing US to our classroom?"

"Well, I'm technically a professor here, and I studied here as well. I still know my way…" Rogue said.

"Well then, Class 207." Julius quickly said.

"Class 207? Wait a minute…" Rogue looked at her schedule "_Dios mio_, I'm going there to. I'm teaching Marksmanship."

"Yep. That's our next class. And wait, the legendary General Rogue Tvarkov's our instructor?" Aria and Julius gasped. "Oh yeah!"

"Well, let's go!" Rogue said and started walking to the next hallway. Aria quickly held Rogue's flipper as Julius climbed onto Rogue's back, who was deeply surprised on how light he was.

_The secret behind my thriving success was never in the money_

_It's just by being who I am, which is someone who'll always be your mommy._

_I'll always be there for you, no matter what's the catch_

_Because when I always help you all, I do it for the batch._

Rogue crash-landed on the sofa in the General's room and nearly slept on it. She was quickly bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been?" Jet asked.

"What's happened to you?" Dot asked.

"Is that COOKIE BATTER?" Rookie noticed the brownish-blackish stain on her white polo shirt.

"I've been helping the party planners organize the party things for the Christmas Party, helped the bakers bake some cookies, did the measurements for the costumes of the performers in the Theater, sew some of the Christmas costumes in the Clothes Store, used a jetpack and nearly crashed it to decorate the high points of Club Penguin with Christmas lights, helped make snowmen down by the Forts, helped sculpt some ice figures at the Docks, repaired some broken ice-skates, helped the Coffee Shop make some hot coco, fixed some broken lights, made sure that the EPF posts are ready and well-equipped, and I cut down the biggest pine tree I could find and helped penguins decorate it." Rogue said.

"Wow. You had your work put out for you, huh? No wonder your schedule was cleared today…" Gary said.

"Mhm. Now, tomorrow we'll be working again, and I'll only have…" Rogue looked at the clock "5 hours to sleep."

Before Rogue walked out the door, Rookie called out to her. "Rogue!" he paused and looked at her with confused features "Why did you do it?"

Rogue only smiled wanly "I did it for the team."

_The secret behind my success is not here, or there_

_It's nowhere in me, not even up there._

_To be frank, it's in everyone,_

_Since my obligation is just to help everyone._

* * *

**Like it? Well, it somehow reflects me, since I am the one who protects and not the one who is protected. When I mean "up there", I mean my head. This is a poem, to be frank; my original, my creation in a day. If you can observe closely, this happens sometime in December. Although I have a lot of secrets behind my success, I have one that many know. I help everyone, because I believe that small things can affect entirely. Oh well, ta-ta!**


	6. Chapter 6:Just One Dance

**Hello! I've been getting "inspiration", and found something wonderful for you guys! For Lilly Aldean, let's just say that I'm still working on it. This work of art has been humanized. Oh well, enjoy! Oh yes, do listen to this while reading: watch?v=AOCttam63NM**

* * *

Just One Dance

It was the Tvarkov Christmas Ball. Family members were pairing up. Rogue was wearing a red gown and a brown bun. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up.

"Josh-er, Leni. What is it?" Rogue asked.

"May I have this dance, my little twin?" he asked with sincerity.

"Ha-ha, Leni. Alright, alright." Rogue stood up just as the orchestra began.

_With a subtle smile, I hold your soft hand,_

_Which smells of roses and poisonous plants._

"I can smell aconite." Leni said, "And call me Joshua, you know I'm used to that."

_Your smile was endearing_

_And mines so persuading._

"You know, this is our first dance with each other, and with the family." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah. I wonder how long it'll take before the others get jealous." Joshua joked.

Rogue only laughed.

_I wish this went on and on,_

_I just want to hold you in a tight bond._

Rogue wanted this to last. She didn't want the EPF to be outraged nor suspicious about her. She was nearly caught eating some chocolate that she got from Joshua.

_This music fills me with utter bliss_

_We dance with each other, without a miss_

"I'm feeling something." Joshua laughed, "An energy current, from my hand to all over. Something wrong?"

Rogue only smiled. "Oh, no. It's just that, it's hard to keep our grand secret with only us and the family."

Joshua noticed the glint in her eyes.

_Your cheerful eyes fill me with confidence_

_I hope this wasn't a coincidence_

_But your beautiful eyes shadow my dull ones_

_So dance to my heart, I hope we don't part._

"You have beautiful eyes, dear." Joshua said. "I wish I had it."

"No. Yours are, mine changes color, you don't need to worry about any of that." Rogue pouted. Joshua only laughed. He twirled her twice before slowing down just as the music did.

_As we end this first and possibly final dance_

_I want to look at you once more in a trance._

The music was slowly ending, and couples were parting. It was time to retire to bed. Joshua looked at her with longing eyes.

"I'll be missing you." Rogue said slowly.

"Why? Aren't you going to stick around for tomorrow?" Joshua asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I might get a call from The Director later in the night or tomorrow in the wee hours or the early morning, calling for my return to the island. I'm so, so sorry." Rogue said with a sigh. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Hey, don't worry." Joshua smiled. "There is still a chance for you to stay, all you need to do is say."

_You laughed, darling. Is something wrong?_

_Surely, you're anxious about the gong._

"The bell's to ring anytime soon. I must go." Rogue said with a sigh once more.

"Tonight was fun." Joshua mused. "I had fun."

"If only the day could last." Rogue sighed.

"So it's farewell?" Joshua asked. She only smiled.

_You only kissed me, and that was that._

_Just one dance, and I got just that._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Ha, you guys are getting spoilers. Let's just say that our lovely Rogue Tvarkov and the elusive Joshua Helixon are related. Oh screw the word related, they're twins for crying out loud! Ha, you guys will find out soon. Ta-ta! **


	7. Chapter 7:Karakuri Burst

**Why hello there again! Inspiration went to this girl again! So just to ask, what if the whole EPF was divided into two? One is good; one is bad. Both are out to destroy their counterpart. Now, what if the beloved General Tvarkov is in the side of evil and her beloved twin is in the good side? Now, enjoy! Oh yeah, humanized once more!**

* * *

Karakuri Burst

_Standing still in the middle of the sleepless town,  
am I unable to suppress this impulse of mine? _

Rogue stared blankly at the mess of blood before her. She must not show emotion, no pain must be visible in her face. She felt the pang of excite slow down. She has nothing to do here. So, she lit a match and set the whole thing on fire.

_Just for a little while, please be the testing subject  
for the frenzy of this drawn sword hidden in my long sleeve._

Unknown to her, someone was watching. His name was Leni Tvarkov. He was a member of the Peacemakers of the EPF. He withdrew his sword.

"Who are you…" he muttered as he watched her burn the whole village down. "… Whose monster are you?"

She disappeared right after that thought.

_Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning.  
As I ventilate my crimson-stained desires _

Rogue was before her beloved master, Directress Arctic. She knelt before the Directress, who was sitting on a chair.

"I have accomplished your desires, dear master." Rogue's tone was nothing but emotionless, a gray monotone that was far from the Rogue that we know.

"Good, good. " the Directress relaxed. She pressured the tip of her shoe on Rogue's bandage that covered half of her face. Rogue silently winced, but the Directress noticed. She violently kicked Rogue, who only fell onto the ground, groaning.

"I am sorry, dear master." Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"You better be," the Directress said. "Now, I want you to finish a Peacemakers branch in the Forest.

_and pull the trigger in my hand,  
my fingers also become dyed in brilliant red._

Rogue shot at two helpless Peacemakers, who died in an instant. That was the last of the Forest situated Peacemakers.

"Gary…" someone muttered into his earpiece.

"Leni." Gary was on the other line; he was the leader of the Peacemakers. "What is it?"

"I have found the girl." Leni said.

"Excellent. I want you to finish her soon. Not now, not yet. We need her to lead us to Arctic." Gary said darkly.

"Yes, Gary." Leni said and felt his black eye patch. He has lost his eye while fighting to save his twin sister, who was taken away.

"I will find you, my dear Rogue. I will find you and we will fight the Darkness Regime together." He told himself before walking away. He felt the skin that was covered by his eye patch ache. Somewhere, Rogue felt the skin behind her bandages hurt.

_Destroy! Destroy!  
Destroy more! MORE!  
I have an insatiable thirst for destruction.  
The brittle, fragile, frail humans are, _

"Peacemaker Leni." Gary began. "She has attacked our Forest Branch."

"I am fully aware of that. I was just there." Leni said.

"Her thirst is beginning to be unquenchable. We need to get to her soon before the population drops by 25%." Gary said.

Meanwhile, Rogue was before her dear master once more.

"You did well, my dear little puppet." The Directress complimented her.

"Thank you, oh master." Rogue said with pure delight. Although she isn't supposed to show any emotions, master will only let her show two: delight and near insanity.

_After all, nothing more than discarded puppets.  
"For what purpose was I created?"  
Please tell me the answer?_

"You are probably the greatest creation I have made." The Directress said, pressuring the tip of her shoe on Rogue's bandage again. This time Rogue didn't groan. The flood of questions buried her pain deep into the back of her head.

"What is my purpose, oh dear master?" Rogue asked in a low voice.

The Directress smiled, "To be my dear puppet, to destroy those pathetic humans."

Both knew that Rogue only submitted to the Directress and didn't follow anyone else's orders.

_There are no such things as "coincidences".  
Everything, either good or evil by a black-or-white definition, _

"I see her." Leni began. He saw the Karakuri, the puppet of the Directress, the evil witch. Oddly the Karakuri was silent, and strikingly beautiful. She was sitting on the riverbanks, watching the white moon with her ruby red eyes.

"What is my purpose… what is my purpose… why do I exist…" he heard the Karakuri repeatedly ask herself. She turned around. She could've sworn that someone was there.

_has been pre-labeled from the very beginning.  
Follow the script: when I snap my left fingers, eradicate the evil!_

"I need to retreat, Gary." Leni said, "I am not yet ready."

"What? Leni are you okay?" Gary asked.

"I am fine." Leni sighed, "I just can't kill her yet."

"Alright, just retreat." Gary said. "I will see you in HQ…"

_Just stay? It's 3 o'clock in the morning.  
I hunt and capture all the "evil", _

"I will be alright, G." Leni sighed before Gary.

"How sure are you? You are not like this with other monsters." Gary asked.

"I doubt that she is a monster." Leni sighed, "She is more of a hybrid to me. "

"Of what? A human and a monster?" Gary asked.

"I am not sure…" Leni sighed, "The only theory I have is that she was before a human, she was experimented on."

"Alright, I do believe you." Gary said with calmness, "I want you to get at least a small portion of her DNA. We need proof that she isn't a monster before we let you kill her."

_letting none escape. I'll chase them to the end of the earth,  
until not even a speckle of their ash remains._

"Yes, Gary." Leni said before leaving, returning his sword into its holder.

_Destroy! Destroy!  
I will eliminate ALL!  
There is no end to this destruction.  
Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are,  
after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk. _

He had infiltrated the Darkness Regime's base in the Mountains. He had already killed a majority of them when he saw the Karakuri.

"Well, we meet again." She said with such darkness.

"I've been expecting you." He chuckled before lashing his sword at her. She immediately dodged.

"I hope you are more of an entertainment than a play toy." She said before throwing him into the ground with a swift kick to his ankles. He groaned.

_"For what purpose are you living right now?"  
I will tell you the answer!_

He suddenly jumped up and had a little swordfight, Rogue using her shotgun as a sword.

"You want to know why you exist? I'll tell you why!" he yelled as her eyes widened.

"You… you were there!" she screamed in anger.

_Destroy! Destroy!  
Destroy more! MORE!  
I have an insatiable thirst for destruction.  
The fragile, brittle, frail humans are,  
after all, nothing more than discarded puppets. _

In pure anger, she lashed at his face, and accidentally broke his eye patch. It revealed a scar that made her pause.

_"For what purpose was I created?"  
Please tell me the answer?_

A flood of memories violently took him. The Karakuri paused in fright, maybe anger.

"_No! Don't take her!" Leni screamed as he saw his unconscious sister being carried away by a man and a woman in scientist coats. Her left eye was bleeding rapidly, and she was purely helpless. _

"_Stay away, boy!" the woman hissed. She took out her sword and swiped at his right eye. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, covering his wounded eye with his hand. Blood seeped out of the hand. _

"_Rogue!" he screamed once more for his sister. But she disappeared right through the door. He has lost his sister._

At the same time, memories flooded into her mind as well.

"_Play with me, Leni!" she heard a young girl squeal as the girl pulled him deep into the Forest. _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Leni yelled. _

"_Let's play tag!" Rogue giggled, "You're it!" _

"_Here I come!" he yelled and chased after her, they ran and ran until they were in the heart of the Forest, their secret place._

"_Let's rest." Leni said._

"_Yeah. Sure." _

"Leni?" the Karakuri said. Leni looked at the Karakuri with surprise.

"Rogue?"

_Destroy! Destroy!  
I will eliminate ALL!  
There is no end to this destruction.  
Perish! Vanish! Die! All the evildoers are,  
after all, nothing more than piles of useless junk  
"For what purpose are you living right now?"  
I will tell you the answer!_

The two continued to fight each other. Rogue still needs to analyze the merciless truth; she couldn't take it. Her own twin, her own blood, a Peacemaker, he was the enemy.

Meanwhile, Leni was trying to comprehend. The person he was missing his whole life, the one he wanted to fight with against the Darkness Regime, _was _part of the regime.

"I want you beside me…" he said while fighting her. "Leave the darkness."

Now, Rogue didn't know who to obey. She wanted to obey Leni, but she submits to the Directress. She is left with no choice; she disappears in an instant.

"We will meet again, my friend." Leni said. He walked forward and noticed the small bullet of Rogue's gun. In it was a small piece of paper.

"We will meet again. Save the bullet for yourself." He read aloud. So he will have to look for the Russian girl, his twin.

* * *

**Oh my gosh so much fluff. I can't believe I just made a RoguexLeni Fanfic. Karakuri Burst is a song made by Vocaloid. You can listen to it on YouTube. Also, a Karakuri is someone who blindly follows orders… Now, see ya later!**


End file.
